Children and Art
by turnitintolove
Summary: Brittany and Santana have some news for their friends. Super fluff!
1. Chapter 1

"San, hurry up!" Brittany was standing opposite Santana's production table in the rehearsal room. "We're going to be late." The PA's and interns staring at the famous blonde bouncing on her toes.

"I'm finished. I'm coming!" She was handing a few notes to her assistant director and putting her coat on.

"That's what she said." Brittany said with a smirk. Santana shot her a look and smiled.

"Kelly, will you email me the notes you took during the run today? And what was our run time?" She looked at her stage manager.

"Sure thing, act one was an hour fifteen. Act two was an hour five."

Santana winced. "Really?"

"I think a lot of that was the transitions, we're going to work them out tomorrow." Her stage manager looked up from behind a mountain of paperwork.

"Ok, thank you. Make sure you at least enjoy some of your day off! See you on Tuesday." She took Brittany's outstretched hand and headed to the elevators.

It was rare. The whole glee club being in the same city, at the same time. Not to mention that everyone's schedules seemed to work. These things usually took months to arrange. Before they knew it, the two were sitting in a cab, zipping downtown.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Santana looked nervous.

"Only if you want to babe." Brittany wrapped an arm around her wife and kissed her cheek. "But I think we should."

"Okay." She smiled into Brittany's lips.

* * *

><p>The 20 minute cab ride from New 42nd Street Studios to the Bowery went by without too much traffic. Thankfully. Rachel had picked the restaurant, some hipster place she'd been to while doing an off-Broadway show in the East Village.<p>

By the time they had arrived, the rest of their friends were there with drinks in front of them.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's my fault. I lost track of time." Santana apologized as she kissed a few cheeks and sat down next to Artie.

"Doesn't matter, you're here now." Quinn smiled, giving Brittany a hug.

"You'll hear no complaints from us. Your show is already the talk of the town and you haven't even made it out of the rehearsal room!" Rachel beamed at her once enemy, and sometimes colleague.

"Did we miss anything?" Brittany sat down next to Quinn and shot her million dollar smile at everyone around the table.

"No, we just ordered drinks. We got you a glass of white, and Santana an extra dirty martini." Kurt smiled across the table, taking a sip of his brightly colored cocktail.

"Emphasis on the 'extra dirty' hot stuff." Puck grinned and received a light smack on the back of his head from Quinn.

"Shut it Puckerman. I may be in heels, but I can still kick your ass." She smiled at him, enjoying the banter that came so easily between them. Brittany gave her thigh a squeeze and leaned in for a kiss.

Their drinks arrived and Santana eyed her martini, playing with the stem of the glass.

"How are rehearsals going?" Artie leaned in towards Santana.

"They're great! It's a great company. No divas, everyone is getting along. Which is nice for a change. How's the pop star you just signed? I hear she's a handful." Santana looked uneasy and shifted away from Artie.

"Oh you know how it is. The young ones are always the trouble makers. They think they don't have to work for it. You ok?" He leaned in closer to Santana, causing her to almost fall on to Brittany.

"Uhm, yeah. I'll be right back." She stood up and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"San? You ok?" She could hear someone throwing up in one of the stalls. The bathroom attendant looked uneasy. "San?"<p>

"Uch. Yeah. I'm ok." She walked out of the stall, looking a little pale.

"You sure? You want to go home?"

"No, I'm fine. Why the hell is it called morning sickness if it's eight o'clock. At night." Brittany handed her a small bottle of mouthwash and smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Have bad breath? What set it off?"

"Artie's cologne. Will you switch places with me?" She swished the cool green liquid in her mouth.

"Sure thing. We should go back out. They're going to think we're having super hot bathroom sex." The bathroom attendant eyed them warily.

"Mmmhhhm. You know, hormones do make me do crazy things." She pulled Brittany into her for a heated kiss. The attendant's eyes bulged.

"San." She pulled away from her, well, attempted. "San! We're not alone." She giggled and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh right. Your loss. We put on a good show." She winked at the red faced woman and took Brittany's hand and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"Is she ok? Did I say something?" Artie looked worried. It had taken a long time for them to become friends.<p>

"Maybe you smell." Puck laughed, everyone else rolled their eyes. "What? It's funny!"

"What's taking them so long?" Tina eyed the hallway that lead to the bathrooms.

"Remember the last time we all went out to dinner?" Kurt said with a knowing nod, everyone else groaned. "I'll be right back turned into 20 minutes of watching women walk out of the bathroom still needing to pee." Blaine snorted into his drink.

"Ah, here they come." Puck announced as they walked towards the table holding hands. "Bathroom not big enough ladies?"

"You're such a pig. Plus there's an attendant." Santana smirked and sat next to Quinn. Artie looked a little sad. Brittany immediately started asking him questions about his recording company, which seemed to cheer him up.

"Hey, you ok?" Quinn looked at Santana with worry in her eyes.

"Hhm? Oh yeah. No I'm fine. How's the baby?" Santana smiled at the thought of their goddaughter, she was only a year old, but Santana had managed to teach her a few animal sounds. And maybe the sound of a pirate and zombie.

"She's fine. We found a great babysitter. Are you sure you're ok? You look a little pale."

"I spend all day in a rehearsal room. Of course I look pale."

Thankfully the waiter came to take their orders. Quinn still eyed Santana with an air of suspicion, taking note of the still untouched martini in front of her.

"I think we should tell them now. What do you think?" Brittany whispered, followed by a quick kiss under her ear.

"May as well. I think Quinn's head is about to explode. And she keeps asking me if I'm ok." She rolled her eyes.

Brittany stood up, causing the chatter around the table to die down. "Hey, so, since we're all here. Which is a bit of a miracle." They all chuckled and nodded. "Santana and I have an announcement." She gently pulled Santana to her feet and wrapped her arm around her. Resting her hand on the small bump on her abdomen. Santana just smiled and looked into her wife's eyes.

"Oh my god! You've been nominated for an Oscar!" Rachel squealed.

"What? Those come out tomorrow. No, we-"

"Santana's been nominated for another Tony!" Rachel interrupted.

"Those come out in May. You should know that." Santana rolled her eyes. "Can you let Britt finish before you decide we've been nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize?"

"Sorry." Rachel sank back into her seat and took a large gulp of wine.

Everyone around the table laughed. Quinn, gasped. Noticing the way that Brittany's hand was spread protectively across Santana's stomach. She caught herself and smiled.

"Well." She smiled and kissed Santana. "We're going to have a baby!" Everyone around the table cheered, the patrons in the restaurant turned at the sound of the high pitch squeals, most of them coming from Rachel. "Santana's at twelve weeks, and due in June!" The next few minutes were spent playing a happy game of musical chairs. Hugs, kisses, and hands feeling the small baby bump.

"Hold it, hold it. Satan is going to give birth? Do they make drugs strong enough to keep you from turning into your true form?" This time it was Santana who hit Puck. "Just kidding. Good to know you're not just getting fat. OW! Ok, yeah, I may have deserved that one."

"I'm so sorry Artie, I can't hug you. Your cologne kinda makes me want to not breathe. Ever." Santana had put her hand up to stop Artie from rolling closer to her. He nodded and smiled, relieved that he hadn't upset her.

"Told you." Puck muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was full of excited chatter about babies and showers. Was Brittany taking time off from her busy filming schedule? <em>Of course.<em> Was this Santana's last show for a while? _Yes, she was already exhausted._ Did they have any names picked out? _Not yet._ What were they hoping for? _It doesn't matter, so long as it's healthy._ What did their parents think? _They were all excited._ How were Santana's hormones? _I will end you._ Any cravings? _Olives, lots of olives with hot sauce._

The evening died down and they all found themselves standing on the corner, attempting to wave down cabs before drunk tourists and college students too lazy or cold to take the subway got them.

"We really, really need to do this more often. Opening night can't be the next time we see each other." Rachel had declared herself 'Get together coordinator.'

"Yeah, yeah. But no more hipster or tourist spots." Puck had pulled her into a bear hug.

"You ladies take this one." Finn and Mike were ushering them into the back of the cab they had just hailed.

"Thanks. See you soon!" Brittany squeezed Mike's hand before sliding in next to Santana.

"I don't even know why I was nervous about telling them." Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I don't know either. Hormones?" Brittany laughed.

"I think it just made it more real. You know? Now there's going to be showers and baby things." She shuddered at the thought of Rachel and Quinn coordinating a shower. Surely World War Three would be less destructive. "But I'm glad we did it." She smiled.

"Me too baby. Me too."

They rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Both of them smiling at the thought becoming parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so this chapter is called **Children Will Listen**. One of the reviews was asking me to not end this in tragedy, and I wanted to reassure you that I don't write tragedy. Angst, yes. Tragedy, no.

* * *

><p>"You ready for me to zip you up?" Brittany approached while putting her earrings on.<p>

"Oh, yes please." Santana was leaning over the counter, trying to finish her makeup. "Where are my shoes?"

"They're right in front of you, silly." She slid the zipper up, closing the crimson fabric over tanned skin.

"I can't see them." She huffed as she attempted to find her shoes, and by extension, her feet.

"Here." Brittany crouched down and carefully slid her wife's feet into her shoes. "You're just like Cinderella!"

"You look beautiful Britt." She let her eyes wander down the tall blonde's frame. Wrapped in a pale silk and lace dress that brought the lilies in the window to shame.

"So do you. You look like a gumball. A really beautiful gumball." She giggled as Santana raised an eyebrow at the comparison. But smiled as Brittany leaned in to kiss her, putting her hands on either side of Santana's extended belly. "And you, little man, are late! You were supposed to be here two weeks ago! I understand if you're comfy, but we would like to meet you. And it's rude to keep people waiting!" Brittany had lowered herself and had her nose pressed to Santana's belly button.

Santana's phone buzzed. "The car's here. B, stop harassing the baby."

They made their way down the hall, passing their shelf of awards, the most recent addition, Brittany's well deserved Oscar. Which was wearing a top hat.

"But he's late." Brittany closed the door behind them and stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Well, he can wait one more day." Santana smoothed her dress and rested her hands, feeling their son kick. "But I would appreciate it if you would stop kicking me." She smiled as she looked down.

Their ride to Radio City Music hall wasn't too long, the traffic surrounding it, was hell.

"Alright ladies, red carpet." The driver called back to them.

"Here we go!" Brittany stepped out of the car, offering her hand to help pull Santana to her feet.

The red carpet at The Tony's was easier than the Oscars. Less pressure to be perfect, plus Santana knew most of the people here. She was more comfortable here. Although most of the questions were about her pregnancy and not about her two nominated shows. It had been a busy year for the two of them. Brittany off filming a war drama in London, while Santana had done two shows back to back to keep herself from missing her wife. A new play and a revival of _Into The Woods_ that Brittany had begged her to do. All while trying to get pregnant. It had been a long year.

Once they were seated around Santana's company of nominated actors, the unease started to settle in. She couldn't pinpoint what it was. Nerves? She had been nominated before, but never for two shows at once. Maybe that was it. Plus the baby was kicking up a storm. Rachel had managed to sneak out into the house before she was needed onstage to host.

"Oh my god you're actually here!" She squealed as she knelt down next to Santana's seat.

"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be here?" Santana's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're about 47 months pregnant. That's why."

"You're being ridiculous. I will be fine."

"Don't you dare give birth on stage. There's no way I can top that." Rachel stood up and motioned to the large stage. "You hear that? You cannot be born while your mom is on stage." She was pointing at Santana's belly and drawing attention from everyone in ear shot.

"Stop harassing the baby." Brittany looked up at Rachel. "That's my job."

"Rachel, go backstage before they think you've been impaled by a set piece." Santana was halfheartedly trying to push Rachel down the aisle.

"I'm going! I'm going! Good luck! I hope you win!" She was skipping down the aisle.

"Don't suck!" Santana called out. Brittany shot her best _Be nice_ look at her. "What? She knows I love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it. But I love you anyway."

"Thank you, I love you too."

* * *

><p>The awards show started off without a hitch. Rachel's opening number brought the house down and her jokes were well received. Even Santana laughed at the pregnancy jabs. The first few awards went to actors from Santana's shows, she beamed as they thanked her amongst their family and friends.<p>

"Babe, I've gotta go backstage. I'll see you in a little bit." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Are you ok to get back there by yourself?"

"I'll be fine."

"Break a leg! Don't forget your words!"

"I won't!"

Santana made her way backstage to introduce her show. The first in the Best Revival of a Musical category. Stage managers and production assistants gave her a wide berth. Afraid if they bumped into her she would pop. She rolled her eyes as a large IA stagehand quickly moved to let her sit down.

"Thanks, but it's easier to stand. If I sit, you'll be carrying me out there." He smiled at her and went back to watching the various monitors.

"Hey, you alright?" Rachel walked up to her, looking concerned. "You look a little pale. You don't need to be nervous. Everyone knows you're going to win." She offered a smile.

"I'm not nervous." She shot back. "I just feel-"

"Feel? Feel what? Santana?"

"Oh shit! Got get Britt." Her eyes were wide.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Go. Get. Britt. Now."

"Santa-"

"Rachel, go get Britt, and tell her that my water just broke. Now." Santana was gritting her teeth.

"OHMYGOD!" She shoved the large stagehand out of his seat and sat her down. "Ok! Everything is going to be ok! Just breathe!" Rachel started breathing with her. Santana grabbed the collar of Rachel's dress.

"RACHEL! GO. GET. BRITT. NOW."

"Ok! I'm going!" She ran past the stage manager trying to get her on stage and ran out to greet the audience, almost missing the mic stand. "Sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen!" She was panting. "Britt-Brittany, will you please make your way backstage." The camera found the blonde in the audience, looking a little confused. "Now. Your wife's water just broke."

The camera followed Brittany as she shot out of her seat and ran up the steps to the stage, hugging Rachel as she leaned into the mic. "I'm gonna be a mom!" And ran into the wings. The cast members from Santana's show were huddled around her, trying to get her to breathe.

"I don't need to breathe! I need Britt! And an ambulance. If you tell me to breathe one more time, you will be going on as Jack with a bloody nose!"

"San! I'm here! I'm here! They called 911 and should be here soon. Are you ok? Are you breathing?" Brittany had pushed past the small crowd and was kissing Santana's forehead between statements.

"Yes! I am breathing. Why is everyone concerned with my damn breathing?" She was grunting and pushing past the pain.

"Ambulance is here. Guys, get on stage. Everyone else, clear the wings." One of the stage managers was leading two paramedics down through the wings and yelling at people who were in the way.

As she was being loading into the back of the vehicle, Santana could hear the beginning chords of _Giants In The Sky_. She had worked hard to put the montage together, and now she was missing it. "Really, you had to pick today to be born?" She was gripping Brittany's hand and glaring at her belly. "I told you not to harass him." Brittany just smiled and squeezed her hand in response.

* * *

><p>For her first baby, labor didn't last long. This child wanted to be born, and he wanted to be born now. Santana barely had time to scream for an epidural.<p>

"You're doing great baby." Brittany was gripping her hand. Some nurse had taken pity on her and thrown her a pair of scrubs.

"OHMYGODWHYWON'THEGETOUT?" Santana was pushing and stringing her words together as she screamed.

"Come on San. One more. The doctors are saying one more. You can do it."

"No. I can't. I can't." She was panting and shaking her head.

"Just one more baby. One more."

Santana screamed as she put all of her strength into a final push. She fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes. She could hear their son's cries as the nurses cleaned him and made sure he was healthy. Brittany wiped the sweat from her face and smoothed her hair. Gently kissing her.

"You are the most amazing person I know." She whispered into her ear.

"Here he is. Ten fingers and ten toes." The nurse laid the small bundle into Santana's arms.

"He's perfect." Brittany blinked through her tears as she kissed their son's head.

"Hi." Santana croaked as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're late, but it's ok. I'm so glad you're here now." She looked up at Brittany and smiled, pulling her onto the bed with her.

"Thank you for our son, San. He's perfect. You're perfect." She kissed Santana, gently, but full of passion. "Uhm, sorry. Can someone take a picture?" Brittany handed her phone and camera to a nurse. "I love you so much. More than I thought was possible." The nurse took photos of the three of them and smiled as she handed them back to Brittany.

"Mmmm, what are you doing?" Santana asked sleepily.

"Sending Rachel a picture. Do you think we should give him a middle name? I know we didn't have one picked out."

"What do you have in mind?" They both smiled as their son fluttered his eyelids and snuggled closer to Santana's warmth.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, before we present our last few awards, I would like to share with you a bit of Tony history. As you know, earlier this evening Santana Pierce-Lopez went into labor whilst backstage. And we are pleased to announce that not only will she be going home with two awards, but she'll be taking home something even better. May I present a Pierce-Lopez production, Alexander Tony Pierce-Lopez."<p>

The screen in the middle of the stage was illuminated with a photo of Brittany and Santana smiling down at their newest addition.


End file.
